User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: XMAS Ep. 1 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Farrah Moan Latrice Royale You ladies...are safe. You mediocre ho-ho-hoes may leave the stage. The rest of you-Katy Perry, Kira Shade, Monét X Change, Robin, Trinity K. Bonet and Trinity The Tuck-represent the best and the worst this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Katy Perry Nicholas: I think you did a fairly good job tonight. I loved the way you made your entrance quote Christmas-sy and it was all incorporated very well. I thought you could have done more to be up with par with some of the other queens and if that is a problem in the rest of the competition then it could be difference between you winning or losing. I really liked your look tonight. It was short, sweet, different and festive. I liked how it wasn't red and white than most of the other queens and I loved that you brought something different to the table. Overall, a decent job tonight, now I wanna see you kick it all the way to 100! Bebe: Your quote was kinda predictable because of the sleigh puns but it was okay. Just amp it up next time because you were almost safe today because some thought your quote was simple. Your runway however is very cute and nice. Just remember to not hold back next time or otherwise that would be a problem here. Next up...Kira Shade Nicholas: I really liked your quote today, it wasn't what I was expecting and I loved it. Everyone chose to make their quote something jolly, but you decided to do the exact opposite and I admire that. I mostly liked how although your quote was different, it still worked with the Christmas theme so you did a good job off marrying the 2 concepts together. I wish your look had more of a silhouette and I wish there was more to it. You get to draw your looks so I really wanted to see you pull off something sickening and iconic, but this was just meh. It wasn't bad, but I wasn't gagged by it either. Overall, you're off to a great start so keep doing what you're doing, just amp it up with your looks. Bebe: Your quote is very funny and you, I love it. My only negative critique for you is your look gives me Mayhem vibes but since you draw, I think you should make your outfits more decorative but not in a messy way. Anyways, you did good today and make your outfits more merry, henny. Next up...Monét X Change Nicholas: Your quote was really underwhelming for me. There was nothing special about it. I liked that you tried to stay on brand, but the next time you want to do that, you need to go further with it. You can't just add sponge into the quote and call it day. I would like to see more from you and I am 100% certain that you can deliver. Your look was stunning, but I didn't think it fit with the theme. You told me you were going for an undecorated Christmas, but honey there's a reason we decorate Christmas trees, hopefully now you know too. Bebe: Ugh, our entrance quote was the same thing with your S5 quote except you put some Christmas in it. It really disappoints me, because I know you could do better than that. Your runway was nice but is it even Festive First Impressions? No. I'm hoping that if you survive this episode, you'd do better. Next up...Robin Nicholas: I felt like your quote had the potential to be really funny, but it was a swing and a miss. Just like Katya said, "it was like watching little league baseball, but they don't have arms, or legs". I actually quite liked your look, and the little details with the Santa sack and hat. It made it really festive and it fit the theme. I just hope that next time, you will crop out the top bar of your phone in your screenshot before you send in your look. That is, if you survive this week. Bebe: Your whole schtick of your entrance quote was you competing as a man, and I don't really like it. It would be like Gia shoving to our throats that she is transgender. Anyways, the only thing I liked was your runway. It was cute. If I were you, I would have been saying that I was Santa's sidekick. Just make sure to do much more better next time. Next up...Trinity K. Bonet Nicholas: You did an excellent job with your entrance quote tonight. From beginning to the beginning to end, it was the whole package. Just like Kira, you were also able to incorporate Trinity K. Bonet into your quote. Although it wasn't as big as Kira made hers, it was still there and the fact that I noticed it should be commended. Your quote was festive, but your look was not. Apart from your look being red and white, I wasn't really getting a Christmas or holiday vibe for it. I think that might be your biggest challenge this season and if you're able to overcome it, then you'll be getting a shiny new crown for Christmas. Bebe: I really loved your entrance quote! You gave me "assassinator" vibes just like when you were on Season 5. Your look is kinda simple tho but it is giving me Christmas so I'll give you a pass on that. Anyways, you did an absolutely great job on the first challenge and I hope it stays that way. Last up...Trinity The Tuck Nicholas: There was nothing special about your quote really. It was pretty basic and wasn't up to par with the other queens at all. Your look gave me Grinch vies, but other than that it wasn't the most festive look. I liked that it was different, but your quote brought you down a ton. Overall, you could've done a lot better if your quote wasn't so flat. Bebe: Your entrance quote didn't really make sense. Same with your look. You could have been joking that you were the Grinch stealing the crown but nope, you didn't. Long story short, you made no absolute sense with your submission today. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. The elimination format for this episode, will be the Showdown For Your Life Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Katy Perry Tonight, your look stood out from the rest, but your quote was not the best. You're safe. Trinity The Tuck Your Grinch fantasy look didn't steal Christmas. I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Kira Shade Your unique entrance quote was seasonally depressing, in a good way... Trinity K. Bonet Your quote T.K.Ho Ho Ho'd, the rest of the competition... Trinity K. Bonet... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in next week's challenge. Kira Shade... You're safe. Monét X Change Much like your quote, your undecorated Christmas tree look needed to be remodeled... Robin Your quote had potential, but you missed your opportunity... Robin... You're safe. Monét X Change... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Mistletoe Realness. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Monét X Change Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Trinity The Tuck You definitely showed that your tuck has teeth, but unfortunately there weren't fully grown. Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts